Used to be friends
by MacKenzie2721
Summary: William Giles and Buffy Summers are bestfriends. Or atleast they were until Buffy and her mother move to New York. What happens 3 years later when she moves back to sunnydale and buffy doesnt find the william she knew but Spike. SPUFFY
1. Things will never be the same again

Summary: William Giles and Buffy Summers are best friends. Or at least they were until Buffy and her mother move to New York. What happens three years later when they move back to Sunnydale and Buffy doesn't find the William she knew but Spike! Will they be able to be friends again with all the new changes in there lives? SPUFFY!

AN: OK well this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so i know its not that great but bare with me im trying! And leave reviews please! Oh um also I know this chapter is really short but its just the first chapter and ill have the second up really soon and it wont be as short..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William Giles watched from his front porch as his best friend got into the car with her mother and pulled away from the curb. Once the car was out of sight he sighed and walked back inside the house to find his dad waiting for him.

"Buffys really gone" He told him sadly

"I know it may seem hard now son but it will get easier" Rupert Giles told his son "you could always write or call" he added noticing William was close to tears.

William sighed "I think I'm just going to go to bed" with that he took off up the stairs.

William entered his room and walked over toward his dresser. He picked up a picture of him and Buffy. He smiled remembering the day it was taken. It was Buffy's tenth birthday party, she had just blown out her birthday candles and as if on cue everyone covered her face in frosting. He put the picture down knowing things would never be like that again...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and her mother Joyce Summers were on a plane heading to New York. Buffy hated that she had to move but knew she had no choice. She was going to miss all her friends, especially William. They had been best friends since they were five. She smiled thinking about the day they met. William and his father Giles had just moved from England. They moved in next door to her. Joyce had invited them to dinner to welcome them to the neighborhood. William and Buffy were practically inseparable ever since. Buffy looked out the plane window and sighed, things would never be the same again...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc..


	2. Return to Sunnydale

AN: By the way i don't think i mentioned this in the first chapter but Buffy was 13 and William was 14 when she moved so now (3 years later) they would be 16 & 17

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3 years later_

Buffy and her mother pulled up to their new house, 1630 Revello Drive. As Buffy got out of the car and looked around at her surroundings she sighed. She was back in Sunnydale. Sure she had missed her friends but she had adjusted to living in New York. She hadn't even spoken to one person who lived in Sunnydale in nearly 2 and a half years...Buffy broke out of her thoughts at the sound of her mothers voice.

"Buffy, can you help me get the boxes into the house."

"Oh! Yeah sure." She took a box and headed into the house. She put it down she headed back out to help her mom with the rest of the boxes. Once all the boxes were in the house she sat down on the sofa.

"So you start school tomorrow" Joyce said as she came into the room and sat beside Buffy "I called Mrs. Rosenberg and she said Willow would be glad to show you around the school."

Buffy smiled at the mention of Willow. She was Buffy's best female friend, she really missed her. They used to write each other all the time when Buffy first moved to New York but the distance drifted them apart and they hardly wrote each other anymore. "Thats great!" Buffy told her mom. Maybe being back in Sunnydale wasn't so bad after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Joyce dropped Buffy off at school. She was looking for Willow when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Well well, if it isn't he Buffster back from New York!" Buffy turned around to find Xander Harris standing there smiling.

"Oh my god Xander!" she said excitedly and hugged him. "I can't believe its you I mean look at you!"

He laughed as he pulled out of the hug "Look at me? What about you..your..wow Buff!...I mean well you know your all womanish now and uh well..."

She smiled at him...Same old Xander "So have you seen Willow? Shes supposed to show me around and stuff"

"No sorry...Shes probably at her locker. Come ill show you where that is!" Buffy nodded and followed Xander down the halls of Sunnydale high. "There she is!" He said pointing to Willow who was putting books into her locker. Willow didn't notice them walk up to her until Xander spoke up. "Hey look what I found!" He said putting his arm around Buffy's Shoulder.

Willow looked up at the sound of Xander's voice and squealed when she saw Buffy. Within no time the two girls were in a tight embrace. "Buffy! Your back!" she said hugging her again.

"Gosh Will Ive missed you so much" Buffy said pulling out of the embrace.

"I missed you to. I'm just so happy your back again!"

"Me to!" Buffy replied "We have so much catching up to do" With that the two girls were walking down the halls talking about everything they could think of thats happened to them the last 3 years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch Buffy sat with Willow, Xander, Anya, Jesse and Oz. She looked around at her friends talking to each other and smiled. Everything was just like it used to be. Everything except...

"Wheres William?" She asked and the whole table went quiet at that. Everyone looked down not really knowing what to say. Buffy noticed this and was now confused. "Whats going on?"

"Well you see Buff William isn't exactly William anymore" Xander replied not really knowing what else to say. Buffy was even more confused now. She was about to say something when Anya decided to speak up.

"Oh for crying out loud they're all just afraid to tell you that he changed his name to Spike, bleached his hair, and didn't really care when we told him you were moving back"

"Thank you Ahn" Xander told his girlfriend sarcastically "Buffy he had a really hard time when you left and pretty much cut us all out of his life...hes a completely different person now."

"Oh" was all Buffy could manage to say. Right then a bleached blond boy wearing all black entered the cafeteria. She watched him walk over and sit at 'the popular table' with Cordelia Chase, Harmony Kendall, Liam Angelus otherwise known as Angel, Parker Abrams, and Darla. "Is that..." she said while pointing to him.

"Yeah" Willow replied "Thats William"

"And he said he didn't care I was back?" She asked

"Sorry Buffy.."

Buffy felt her eyes fill with tears. How could that be William Giles, the sweet boy she used to be best friends with. Now he was Spike? And he didn't even want to see her again. Anya and Xander's words kept replaying in her head over and over again...

_'and he didn't really care when we told him you were moving back'_

_'hes a completely different person now'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everything OK?" Joyce asked her daughter later that night "You've been really quiet since you got home from school"

"I'm fine" Buffy replied not even looking at her mother.

"How was school, did you see all your friends again?" Joyce tried.

"Yeah I saw them" She replied quietly, her mind flashing back to Willia- Spike.

Joyce nodded and left the room deciding to try and talk to her again later.

Buffy finally let her tears fall when her mom left the room. She just couldn't believe what was happening. How could William not want to see her? The were best friends! She had to try to talk to him. The William she knew had to still be there somewhere. At least thats what she tried to convince herself as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc..


	3. Williams Gone

Buffy walked into school the next day looking for Spike. She hoped that he would at least be mildly happy to see her. She found him taking books out of his locker. "Uh...Spike?" she frowned at the use of his new name but figured he probably didn't want to be called William anymore.

"What do you want?" he replied not even sparing her a glance. Buffy frowned at that but just continued.

"Well I came back from New York the other day and wanted to talk to you"

"About what pet?" He asked still not looking at her. Buffy was getting frustrated now.

"I haven't seen you in three years" Spike rolled his eyes and turned to walk away when Buffy stopped him "What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Its like you said, its been three years, a lot can happen in that amount of time." With that he made his way down the hall. Buffy just watched him walk away not knowing what else to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike went straight to his bedroom when he got home from school. It had been three years since he saw Buffy and now she was back. Spike really didn't know why he was being so mean to her at school. He had missed her so much when she left but all he really knew anymore was how to push away the people he cared about.

Spike was so depressed when Buffy left, he wouldn't talk to any of his friends, he barely even spoke to his father. Everything he did just reminded him of things he used to do with Buffy, so he decided he needed a change. He bleached his hair, changed his wardrobe and name. He got rid of any pictures of Buffy and everything in his room that reminded him of her. He took up smoking, drinking, started skipping school, started sleeping with a lot of different girls, picking fights, and started hanging around with the popular group at school.

He thought he was over Buffy leaving until a few days ago. Willow had told him Buffy was coming back to Sunnydale. He told Willow he didn't care. Spike knew that wasn't true. Of course he cared Buffy was coming back. He had waited three years for this day to come and now it was here and all he could do is be a jerk. Spike sighed as he lay down on his bed. He had a lot to think about.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get it, he wouldn't even look at me when I was talking to him" Buffy said to the person on the other end of the phone. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know Buffy I'm sorry...Its like Xander said, hes a different person now." Willow replied.

"I just...I waited so long to see him again and...Williams gone" She said the last part quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike groaned and pulled a pillow over his head the next morning as his alarm clock went off. He got up a few minutes later to get ready for school. He was up almost all night thinking about Buffy. Spike knew it wasn't right to be so mean to her and decided he would talk to her at school today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tbc..


	4. Chapter 4

The school day was almost over and Spike still hadn't managed to talk to Buffy. He decided to find her outside after school before she left to go home. He only hoped that he would figure out what he was going to say before that.

* * *

Buffy and Xander walked out of the school together and were about to walk to Buffy's house when somebody grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Buffy was surprised to find herself looking into familiar blue eyes. 

"can we talk?" Spike asked. Buffy turned to Xander and told him that he should start walking and she would catch up. She turned back to Spike once Xander was gone and waited for him to start talking.

"Look I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting yesterday" Buffy wasn't expecting that and just nodded not really sure what to say. "I really did miss you" Spike added.

Buffy smiled at that. Maybe William wasn't totally gone.

"I missed you too" Buffy replied softly.

Spike then took a risk and pulled her into his arms hoping that she didn't hate him for yesterday. He sighed in relief when she hugged him back.

* * *

"Good morning!" Buffy chirped as she walked into her kitchen the next morning to find her mother making breakfast. "Ooh juice!" She said excitedly as she kissed her mom on the cheek and grabbed a glass of orange juice that was on the counter. 

"Your certainly in a good mood today" Joyce said smiling at her daughter.

"And why wouldn't I be?" Buffy asked taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Well you've seemed kinda upset the past couple of days"

"Well mom, were back in Sunnydale, I get to see all my friends again, and I got juice! how could I possibly be upset?" Buffy replied and then looked at the clock "Oh I gotta get to school!"

"Your excited about school?" Joyce asked bewildered, and Buffy giggled at the confused expression on her mothers face, kissing her on the cheek one more time as she walked by her and out the door. "Ill never understand teenagers" Joyce said to herself shaking her head as she got back to cooking.

* * *

Spike walked into the cafeteria later that day at lunch. He was about to walk over and sit at the popular table like usual when he saw Buffy sitting with Willow, Xander, Anya, Jesse and Oz. He debated with himself on whether he should go over there or not, figuring he might not be to welcome by everyone. 

"Hey...er can I sit with you guys?" Spike asked.

Everybody at the table looked shocked to see Spike standing there except for Buffy. Willow just smiled and nodded. He returned her smile and sat down. They all sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Buffy was about to say something when somebody else decided to speak.

"Oh my god Spike what are you doing?" Spike rolled his eyes at the voice and turned around to see Harmony Kendall standing behind him. "Why are you sitting with these freaks?"

"I'm having lunch with them" He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" Harmony asked demandingly.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Because I want to." He replied slowly as if she were five years old and couldn't understand him. The rest of the table just sat quietly watching the scene amused.

"Spike this is going to ruin your reputation!"

He sighed "Harm I dint bloody care." Harmony just stared at him for a minute in shock then turned on her heel and stomped off. Spike rolled his eyes again and turned back to everyone.

"You just chose to sit here with us over your precious reputation?" Jesse asked confused. Up until five minutes ago Spike has barely said two words to any of them in three years.

"Yeah" Spike replied shrugging like it was no big deal. The others just decided to shrug it off to and got back to there lunch. After a few more minutes of awkward silence they finally managed to get into a conversation and. Buffy smiled looking at everyone talking to each other..._Now_ everything was just like it used to be

* * *

Tbc... 

AN: (replying to review) Yes this is all human and no there wont be vampires and slayers


End file.
